Scorpiad
|-| New = Guess who is gonna get a revamp Bullets rn =Appearance= *see palette for colors *scales have striped pattern, like a tiger *was born defected, had some mutations while developing in the egg **three tails grew in instead of one **left arm never developed properly, now useless ***looks like a T-Rex arm =Personality= Wip =History= *born into family of thieves in the Scorpion den *cast out due to deformities, left on streets to die *learned to steal and escape captivity due to being caught often *one point was kidnapped by a group of SandWings and sold off to Burn for profit *imprisoned in weirdling tower, not as decked out as it was in TBN *wasn’t killed and stuffed itmediately due to Burn our fighting in a battle **when Burn came back, the princess came too look at him, caused him to be more afraid/angry at Burn *escaped and fled into the desert **felt betrayed by Thorn for not getting rid of his kidnappers sooner and/or preventing them from leaving with him **also felt betrayed at his brother for letting him be cast out by his family, and as a bigger punch to the face joins the Outclaws *was captured by Sand Serpents *upset at first, but liked their plan, as he hated Burn, disliked Blister because she seemed too smart and cunning for her own good, Blaze was ok I guess **liked the part where they actually lead *became a rattler =Abilities= *Rattler, can fight better *Good escape artist, escaped Burn’s weirldling tower *Fire *Each barb contains 3/4 of the potency of SandWing venom, so slightly less dangerous when stabbed, but more dangerous if you get stabbed by two or three barbs *darker scale colors, is slightly more resistant to the cold than normal SandWings *since left leg is deformed, he can’t run as fast, and less balanced while walking or running *colors don’t blend into sand, only way he would go fully unnoticed if he was completely covered in sand *darker colors, gets hotter slightly faster than other SandWings *starnge coloration and appearance, easier to recognize and draw attention towards |-| Old = THIS IS Seaviper the seawing's OC. DO NOT COPY OR YOU WILL BE BANNED! Please ask me before you use this character in a Fanfiction or RP. Appearance Scorpiad is a sand colored SandWing with 4 barbs, each barn having poison that is a bit weaker then a normal SandWing's. His underscales are gold, his wings are sandy yellow, and his eyes are a cold, black color. Just gazing into his eyes give dragons the shivers. He also barely has any fire in him. Personality When a NightWing said she will have a venom-born with an odd colored egg, the nightwing said to have a animus touch it. When she had a golden colored egg, the egg had two dragons instead of one. So when it got touched, Scorpiad sucked almost all the venom out of his brother, Sunscar, while Sunscar sucked almost all the fire out of him. When the egg hatched, his brother was accepted, while he was thrown out. He currently wanders the desert, looking for a good spot to call home. Also, he can only summon a small flame in heat, but when he's in the desert he can summon his flame when he needs it because the desert is hot. Years of him not encountering any dragons leads him to being terrible at friendships. Weapons His four tails with a barb on each, small heat-required flame. Quotes "Go away" Family Members Sunscar His parents are unknown. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:SandWings Category:Disabled Characters Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:Content (Seaviper the seawing) Category:Work In Progress